1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to training devices for fire fighters and, more particularly, to an aircraft fuselage simulation training device for fire fighters which includes at least one generally upright ground-mounted beam and a semi-cylindrical aircraft fuselage simulation frame mounted on and extending outwards from the ground-mounted beam, the aircraft fuselage simulation frame having a plurality of aluminum sheets mounted transversely thereon in general parallel alignment with the center longitudinal axis of the semi-cylindrical frame such that an aircraft fuselage is simulated for the fire fighters to use during training, particularly during training for use of aircraft skin penetration devices used in fire fighting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today's firefighters are equipped with many different types of specialized fire fighting devices for use in virtually any fire fighting situation. However, certain fire fighting situations require even more specialized equipment than others, and chief among these would be the situations encountered by those fire fighters who work at airports and must fight fires on, in, and around aircraft. Because of the confined space and limited access encountered in attempting to fight fires which are on aircraft, various specialized devices have been developed to permit the fire fighters to fight the fire without having to enter the aircraft. Among these are fuselage penetration devices such as the Snozzle® manufactured by Craft Rescue Equipment Service, Inc. of Dallas, Tex. Briefly, the Snozzle® is a water-delivery system which includes an aircraft skin penetration section having a metal piercing tip which is mounted on a truck-mounted boom which is connected to a water delivery system such as a pumping device. In operation, the Snozzle® would be extended through the outer wall of an aircraft until the forward end of the Snozzle® is within the aircraft. The water delivery system is then engaged and upwards of 300 gallons per minute are transferred through the Snozzle® into the interior of the aircraft without requiring the fire fighter to enter the dangerous interior of the aircraft. The Snozzle® system thus is designed to quickly and safely extinguish fires within the fuselage of the aircraft without requiring entry of the fuselage by a fire fighter.
One of the disadvantages, however, of the Snozzle® device is that it requires a good deal of practice to become proficient with the use of the Snozzle®. Clearly, it is impossible for a fire fighting unit in an airport to go around to various aircraft and stick the Snozzle® into the aircraft's skin to practice their technique, and there are very few other easily obtainable structures which provide an accurate simulation of the aircraft fuselage on which to practice. There is therefore a need for a training device for airport fire fighters which will permit them to practice the technique of penetrating the aircraft's skin with the Snozzle® in an accurate yet cost-effective manner. At the present time, no such training device exists.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved aircraft fuselage training device for firefighters.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an aircraft fuselage training device for firefighters which will permit firefighters to practice use of the aircraft skin penetration firefighting devices currently used by firefighters for putting out fires in airplanes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an aircraft fuselage training device for firefighters which includes a generally upright ground-engaging frame on which is mounted a semi-cylindrical aircraft fuselage simulation frame on which a plurality of aluminum sheets are mounted thereon to simulate the outer skin and body of an aircraft fuselage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an aircraft fuselage training device for firefighters which includes quick-release mounting devices for releasably securing the aluminum sheets on the aircraft fuselage simulation frame to permit the rapid removal and replacement of aluminum sheets to generally reduce interruptions in firefighting training.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an aircraft fuselage training device for firefighters which includes a full cylinder aircraft fuselage simulation frame having a plurality of aluminum sheets mounted on the outer circumference of the fuselage simulation frame to provide an accurate and useful training device for firefighters.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an aircraft fuselage training device for firefighters which is relatively simple and durable in construction and is safe, efficient and effective in use.